Wrong Number
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Cellular What would have happened if Jessica had dialed someone else? Here's the part in the movie you didn't see.


Disclaimer: Jessica Martin does not belong to me.

A/N: so this is a funny little Fanfic, based off of Cellular. After the movie, Sparky and I were talking about what would have happened if a different person had answered the phone, so here's the part you didn't see in the movie. Enjoy

Wrong Number

Jessica Martin quickly began tapping the wires of the broken phone together. Her heart pounded as she prayed for the phone to make a connection. Finally she heard something from broken receiver. She quickly gathered the earpiece into her hands, and held it up to her ear.

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again, if you need help, hang up and then dial your operator." The familiar voice of a woman blared from the phone, and Jessica quickly ended the call in frustration. Still determined to find someone to help her, she began to click the wires together again. This time she hear ringing coming from the destroyed phone. "Please pick up," she prayed under her breath.

"Hello," a male voice came from the phone.

"Hello, my name is Jessica Martin, I've have been kidnapped...." She began but what cut off.

"Hey listen lady, "the voice snapped, "You just made me die on X-Box, bioch!"

"Excuse me," Jessica exclaimed, shocked at the tone the boy was taking with her.

"You heard me, foo, don't act like you don't know what I be sayin'," the boy said with an attitude.

"Can I speak to your parents?" Jessica asked hoping that this phone call would not be a waste of her precious time.

"They're not home, it's just me and my X-box, unless you wanna come join me," the brat said into the phone. Jessica made a disgusted look, and quickly disconnected the call from the line.

"If they come looking for my son, "Jessica thought, "I'll tell them to go after that kid." Jessica began to work on the wires once again, this time hoping to find a person more willing to help her. After a few moments of mindless clicking, Jessica heard the phone beginning to ring. On the third ring, Jessica heard someone's voice come over the line.

"He-llo," a man's voice said in broken English. Jessica gave a nervous sigh, and began to tell her story.

"Hello, My name is Jessica Martin, this morning five men broke into my house, and killed my housekeeper," she began. The man's began to breathe rapidly.

"I didn't do it," he shrieked, and began to beg Jessica to believe him.

"No, no, sir. I understand, listen I need you to call the police," she tried to persuade him.

"If you call police, I will go to jail!" The man screamed, and began to sob, "Please, they no believes me, senorita." Jessica began to smack her head against the wooden floor.

"Why, Why?" she muttered to herself. "Lord, what have I done to deserve this?" The man continued to scream on the other side of the line, and Jessica deciding not to waste any more time, disconnected. Determined not to give hope, Jessica hoped that the third time was a charm, and once again began to click the wires together. When she heard the voice pick up on the end of the phone, she almost cried when a woman's voice answered the phone in clear English.

"Hello," an elderly voice said.

"Hello, my name is Jessica Martin, and..." she began.

"Evelyn, Evelyn dear, speak up I can't hardly understand you." The elderly woman began,

"No this is isn't Evelyn," Jessica said more loudly, "This is Jessica Martin." Jessica eyes began to fill with tears of frustration, as she began to get the feeling that this again was just another waste of time.

"Evelyn, are you on your way?" The elderly woman hollered into the phone, making Jessica cringe.

"God lord, lady," she mumbled, "Just cause you're deaf, doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Evelyn? O oopsie daisy, my hearing aid fell out, let me just adjust it," the woman continued to scream. There was a jumbling noise, followed by the unmistakable sound of a hearing aid coming to close to the phone. The high-pitched squeal made Jessica pull the phone back from her ear.

"Ma'am," Jessica tried again, "My name is Jessica Martin, and I..." she started again.

"O dear, I think you have the wrong number, this is Evelyn's house. Who are you looking for?" The woman replied.

Jessica sighed and took a deep breath, "Evelyn," she replied, hoping that would get her somewhere.

"O, well why didn't you say so, this is Evelyn." Jessica disconnected the line, and began a hysterical chuckle. "I am going to die," she laughed to herself. Jessica allowed herself a few minutes of insane laughter, and rocking, before pulling herself together.

"Alright," Jessica said aloud to no one, "Lets hit the big one this time." For what seemed like the billionth time today, she clicked the wires together. This time, when she heard the voice on the other line, she started to cry.

"Helwo?" a voice asked from the other line, and seemed confused that the phone had made such a strange noise.

"Hello," Jessica said calmly to the child on the other end, "Is your mother there?'

"Yes," the infant squealed, "Who is here? Do you want to," she began but ended in inaudible giggles. Jessica let out a defeated sigh, and cried out in desperation, making the girl squeal louder as If she were competing. Jessica ended the call quickly, and decided to try one last time, because what else could she do.

The entire time she frantically tried for another connection, she prayed for God to give her a sign, that he was out there, or even just to let her get through to someone. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the line began to ring. Jessica held her breath in anticipation.

"Hello," said a woman's voice from the other end, and Jessica opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off, however, by the woman, "...You've reached the Tatums'. We are unable to answer the phone right now, because we are out serving the Lord. Please leave a message, and have a blessed day. Beep!" Jessica stared in disbelief at the phone, and then after a moment of total silence, uttered the only words that could come to mind, "Mother fucker!"


End file.
